The Darling Devil Doll's Fanfic Adventures
by Rhuen
Summary: She's NiNi Nana Nina the Darling Devil Doll, she's a classy devil toon gal out to have some fun in the worlds of random fiction.
1. Theme Song

Theme Song)

*Singing*

NiNi

Nana

Nina

The Darling Devil Doll

She's NiNi

She's Nana

She's Nina

She's the Darling Devil Doll

With her sleek black dress and her inky black hair, she's a classy sort of gal

With her little black shoes and stockings white she dances like a dream,

She's NiNi

She's Nana

She's Nina

She's the Darling Devil Doll

*whispering*

Her inky claws that dissolve into her white paint arms is a tad creepie though

*Singing*

She's the Darling Devil Doll

With her shark like eyes she's watching us,

She's just the cute-ust

So give the devil her due,

or she'll come after you

She's the Darling Devil Doll!


	2. Crystal Lake Picnic

Crystal Lake Picnic:

"ooh, sounds like a nice place for a picnic," says Devil Doll reading the title card and pushing it aside to a partly cloudy day leaping from the white space into the air, doing a little spin in the air so her dress expands like an umbreall and she floats down like a delicate aerial seed to the land below among the trees.

"Ew," she says, "it looks like a mudhole," (having landed on the set of Friday the 13th part 7)

She leaps high into the air, spins, and comes down at another part of the lake, "Now its a swamp," (having landed on the set of Friday the 13th part 3) she says holding her small nose and waving her other hand before leaping back into the air, she comes down to a beautiful crystaline lake.

"Much better," she says with a wide smile, "almost looks like it could go all the way out to sea" she puts her hand over her eyes like a vizor and looks in the distance (she landed on the set of Friday the 13th part 8).

From behind her back she produces a picnic basket and flinging it before her a white and red checkered picnic cloth flies from the basket, spreads out, and gently lands over the grass not far from the water. Little dots of multi-colored light emerge above the cloth and expand into various food products, roasted chicken, sandwiches, soda bottles, all sorts of plates and cutlery, and slices of pink and white cake and even an ice cream soda or two..or three or five...

"Now I just need a picnic buddy," she says clapping her hands together with a wide grin.

In the woods a tall shadowy figure observes the stranger.

"You'll do!" she shouts and *zips* into the tree line and *zips* back with a momentarily bewildered Jason Vorheese.

"Welcome to my picnic," says Devil Doll with a wide smile, "I am NiNi Nana Nina the Darling Devil Doll."

She curtsies, "and you are mister?"

Jason slices down with a machete he had in his hand. In a flash Devil Doll has taken the machete from him, Jason open and closes his gloved fist a few times bewildered looking at his hand. Devil Doll examines the blade, "Nope, too dirty," and tosses it over her shoulder, it spins through the air and embeds deep in a tree. She stomps her foot and a butcher knife flips from the picnic basket, momentarily dawns a little cartoon face and tops the imaginary top hat before changing into a normal blade.

She sits down, careful of her dress and carves a leg off the chicken and holds it up, "Here picnic buddy,"

Jason walks over the cloth, stomping on and kicking over food items. Devil Doll's eyes go wide. Jason reaches down for her, aiming for her neck. Devil Doll grabs his wrist, Jason yanks back, his undead eyes going wide as he can't move.

"Meany!" shouts Devil Doll tossing Jason, hurdling through the air, a hundred feet into the lake.

Her cheeks are puffy and lips pouty., she moves her hand over her face and she is smiling again as if replacing a mask.

"Take two," she says cheerfully, and flings her basket, a new cloth comes out and overlaps the first, the first vanishing under it, mess and all, food items that had fallen out into the grass vanish in colored smoke.

"Ah what a nice day for a picnic," says Devil Doll sitting down and picking up a sandwich, "and this delicious...um...tuna...chicken...sloppy joe chicken...I..."

She looks around and at the sky as though expecting a narrator or someone to explain what it is.

She *shrugs* and takes a little bite out of the edge, and slurps up the innards of the sandwich like a strand of spaghetti.

Jason before long is marching from the lake, holding a harpoon. He marches to the edge of the picnic.

"Hungry after all, gonna play nice now?"

Jason stabs down with the harpoon, Devil Doll flicks the tip of the harpoon like gently swatting away a fly and Jason instead stabs down through the chicken and the ground. He yanks free, the chicken somehow now stuck on the harpoon. He tries again, Devil Doll flicks it away the other direction to impale a watermelon.

Pulling it free and also stuck to the harpoon Devil Doll puts her finger tips to her black inky lips and goes *tee hee*, "That's a funny kabob,"

Jason flings the harpoon sharply throwing the chicken and watermelon off, both vanish in brown, green, and red smoke hitting the ground. If his undead eyes could be said to furrow a brow beneath his hockey mask they would.

He turns his harpoon towards Devil Doll who grabs it with her claw like hand and bends the tip in her palm, "Now, now, you should learn to play nice."

She looks up at him, "Hmm, oh, you're just a little kid arn't you? You want someone to play hockey with you," she stands up and yanks the harpoon free of Jason's hands, with a tap of her foot the picnic blanket rolls up, food and all and folds its self neatly back into her picnic basket.

Jason reaches for her, she tosses the harpoon back to him and does a little spin, dancing a few steps back, "Now, now, its not nice to grab girls little man."

She scolds him, "I know some people like to say little boys picking on girls means they like them, but that's not nice, its every proper lady's duty to teach boys how to behave. You want to play sports right?"

Jason tilts his head confussed.

Devil Doll crosses her arms and nods, "Yep, yep, but I am a a delicate sort of gal. Now there are girls who like to play sports of course, just as there are boys who like to sit down and play calm games. Neither is wrong of course, we all like to play differently, and need to accept that and learn to either compromise with one another or find a middle ground; no need getting upset because things can't be your way every time right."

She cups her hands together under her chin, tilts her body slightly, gives a smile, and her eyes go really big with an odd sparkle that almost gives her pie-cut eyes. Jason's eyes go wide, a strange spark of recognition, a fuzzy memory of sitting in front of a television.

Devil Doll starts to shimmy back and forth and sing,  
"Sit down little boy,  
Take out your favorite toy,"

Jason actually sits down cross legged on the ground,

"Its time to sing and dance,  
Its time to laugh and play,  
We can all just get aloooong,  
For our happy bright sunny day,"

Jason is actually clapping along,

"Oh, I am NiNi, Nana, Nina,  
The Darling Devill Doll,  
I'll teach you good,  
Just like a proper lady should,  
About how to get alooong,"

There is a loud boat horn not far away and Jason stands abruptly and marches in that direction through the trees.

Devil Doll stops dancing and singing, and *shrugs*, she turns towards the tree line, winks, "That's all for today folks," Her arms stretch out and grab into the air manifesting a line of darkness that extendes down and open to form a rectangular frame before her.

A black shadowy square curtain manifests between her and the tree line and irises out. It then fades and she is gone. In the tree line a man holding a smart phone filming what had transpired, is paralyzed, staring at his phone, the iris out had happened wholly within the frame of his filming like he had been watching a cartoon. He hears a humming like the sound of the girl's song just before a crooked harpoon is embedded in his skull making him drop his phone which is still recording, and his twitching carcass dragged off by Jason.


	3. Creature Featured

Creature Featured:

The hot jungle, birds cawing in the trees, a little wooden row boat, Devil Doll sitting back with a tackle box and a fishing hole singing a little tune.

"I'm fishing on a lagoon,  
No I'm not marrooned,  
Just a fishing toon,"

Her rod yanks, she has a bite, she *yanks* it and out pops the Creature of the Black Lagoon.

"Eh, too small," she jokes, her claw like hand turning giant, painfully yanks him off the hook and tosses him back into the drink."

She sits back down as her boat floats into the air, she grabs the oars and paddles through the air like its water into a wormhole, "Need a better fishing spot." and she vanishes from this scene.


	4. Nightmare Visit

A rather wealthy looking room, for what is supposedly an average suburban teenager's room, book cases covered in magazines, bobble heads of football players, CDs, and so many other pop culture items. The queen sized bed is centered in the room with the headboard against the wall, second floor window to the left of anyone sleeping on the bed, bedroom door to the right, and a 22 inch tv sitting on a dresser beyond the foot of the bed. A teenage boy...who looks more like he should be in his upper twenties, but is wearing a tattered sleeve t-short and blue jeans and tattered semi-long hair so perhaps he is supposed to be a teenager, comes into the room frantic.

"I just have to stay awake," he mutters going back and forth.

Despite this he hops onto the bed and flips the tv on, a black and white cartoon is playing, the cute petite girl on the screen is standing in a field with an umbrella and singing,

"I am NiNi,  
Nana,  
Nina,  
The Darling Devil Doll,  
I am hear to sing and dance,  
Arn't you entranced,  
By my silly little song,  
I, can, go, all, night, long."

She stops and winks to the screen, "But I won't..."

She claps her hands together, "Oh look kiddies, its my good friend Lamb A' Belle."

The boy's eyes go wide as he see a sultry humanoid sheep with wool barely covering her like a two piece bikini, big bips, little black shoes, and black gloves. If not for her sheepish face, wool covered head and sheep ears he'd think her super hot.

"What game are we going to play today?" asks the girl cupping her hands before the waist of her black dress.

"Well, NiiiNa," bleets the sheep girl, "My sisters and I are going to count,"

She holds up a number card with a 1 on it, like she's the girl between boxing matches and walks over to a white picket fence. She hops over while shouting "One" and giggles.

"Two," quickly shouts a second Sheep girl identicle to the first leaping over the fence and landing on the first, "Uh oh,"

They are face to face, breasts to breasts, legs interlocked, "How inappropriate," they both mutter looking at the screen.

"Three," shouts a third, leaping over them legs spread, she shakes her wool bikini bottom and little sheep tail at the other two, "let's go play in the meadow,"

All three skip away daintidly while a "Four" does a back flip *sticks the landing* over the fence, *giggles* and skips after. Before the next one can finish her jump the boy clicks the remote, there is a weird pause of static as he says, "That was weird, hot, but that shit is going to put me to sleep."

He clicks the remote again in frustration and its the same girl as the opening of the cartoon, she is standing beside a very heavely soft looking bed, "It is time," she sings in a lullabye tune, "to go to bed,"  
"Sleep tight, and rest your head,"  
"You will not be dead,"  
"Because I will carve up Fred,"

The boy shakes his head, "the fuck?"

She continues singing, "Time to go to beddy, so I can continue this episode with Freddy."

"Fuck I already fell asleep!" screams the boy sitting up.

There comes a tapping from inside the tv, the girl is tapping on the screen, "No, you are awake." she says with a smile, "But please get back in your beddy, I really want to meet this Freddy."

She sings,  
"Because I am NiNi,  
Nana,  
Nina,  
The Darling Devil Doll,"

The boy rushes to the door, suddenly black inky hair shoots out from around the screen, covering the window and the door, twitching thorns extending outwards from the bundles of black wet ink like hair.

"The Darling Devill Doll...Of Nightmares!"

She laughs, "Oh hoo, hooo, hooo, hooo,"

She stops, "Wait...I think I'm parodying the wrong movie franchise right now."

All the hair quickly retracts into the screen, it goes static for a split second before she stretches her torso from the surface of the screen while holding a mallet and brings it down on the boys head; however rather than crush his skull the mallet explodes into green smoke which moves of its own accord, soaking into the boy's ears, eyes, nose, mouth, and even the surface of his skin through the pores. He falls over in deep sleep on the floor.

Nina the Darling Devil Doll leaps free of the tv, in this world she'd barely be five feet tall if that, a petite little thing. She walks over the boy and pretends to push a button *an actual circle with a light appears* in the air over the boy's head. A *ding* sound can be heard and she steps up. She is standing on the air above the boys head and presses another imaginary button in the air facing the opposite direction. Another *ding* sound, the sound of elevator doors closing, and a square white portal appears under her and she descends, standing like a proper young lady riding the elevator.

******

The boy is running through an old boiler room like maze

"I'm gonna get you bitch boy!" comes the echoing familiar voice of Freddy Kruegar. As Freddy comes around the corner however the boy spots a door that opens to a black and white field with Lamb A' Belle inside, "hurry you'll be safe in here!"

The boy runs through the door which slams shut just before Freddy can reach it, "More dream master bull shit," he growls as he opens the door, its just darkness.

A girl's voice echoes from all directions, "One, two, I'm coming for you."

"Da' fuck?" whispers Freddy curling his lip and looking around.

"Three, four, you can't get through that door."

Freddy shuts it and clicks his knife fingers, "Somebody wants to play with Freddy,"

"Five, six, I'm more hyper than pixie stix."

A pipe rattles and explodes shooting a flood of wrapped pixie stix down on Freddy.

"I'm a gonna get ya' bitch," says Freddy clickins his knives and walking around the corner, an eager expression on his face.

"Seven, eight, better not masturbate."

A scroll of Lamb A' Belle unfurls from the ceiling beside Freddy on the wall.

He slashes it and says, "I'm going to carve you up like mutton bitch."

"Nine, ten, suffer for your sin."

Nina pops up behind Freddy, he turns to slash and she vanishes into the floor, she pops up behind him again at an angle where she's have to be coming from the air behind him in a portal, "I am NiNi,"

She vanishes as he turns to slash.

"Nana," she sings coming from the wall, vanishing,

Then from around a corner, "Nina,"

She twirls into the hall around the corner, no where to be seen when Freddy runs there, appearing instead upside down standing on the cieling, "The Darling Devil Doll,"

She flips down, and slams her fist into the wall, everything turns into static, like static molded in the shape of the boiler room maze before turning back to normal. Her head morphs huge with dagger teeth, a spiral of darkness in her shark like eyes, six cone tongues, three flat tongues, and one snake tongue rolling about like tentacles from her massive maw, her hands have morphs into giant claws digging into the walls. Freddy can't see it, but he can tell the rest of her body has morphed into something massive filling the hall behind her, like a massive serpent, "Of Nightmares!" she roars, the shockwave sending Freddy tumbling back, through where the door and wall the boy had escaped into should have been but is now like flimsy paper. Freddy tumbles through darkness.

Eventually he splats through a curtain of ink like material, but it doesn't stick, and into a sunny field, falling down onto what is clearly a golf course. He stands up and looks around, "Some bitch is horning in on my territory huh?" he clicks his knife fingers.

"What a foul mouthed lout," the source of this gruff voice is a crocodile, standing up right, wearing a very old fashioned golf outfit, holding a golf club, beside him are three others.

"Indeed," says one of the other rather realistic looking despite its distorted posture and attire crocodiles.

"Get off the green," says the third, "if you arn't playing golf."

"Out of my way I'm gutting that bitch just like..." Freddy's claws break on the crocodile man's abdomen.

"Oooh," starts that one in a berrotone voice, the others following,  
"Oooh,"  
"Ooooh,"  
"OOOH,"

They march, elbows swinging in unison as Freddy looks at his glove and back at them in disbelief, "We are the Crododile quartet,

"Ooooh, oooh, oooh, OOOH, you are in for pain we bet,"

"oooh, OOOH, OOOOH, OOOOOH, you'd better get!"

Freddy takes off running realizing his powers arn't working as though he were in the real world. However in a moment he realized he is running on a green treadmill built into the grass. However the Crocodile Quartet are off back to playing golf as though they don't even notice him. He stops and tumbles from the grassy treadmill, only to suddenly be hit by a golf cart flying over the green. A porcupine man and an Opossum man step off the cart.

"What do we have here," hisses the Opossum man, "some lost soul trying to play through?"

"When I get my hands on that cartoon bitch," hisses Freddy standing up, only to be grabbed by the neck of his shirt and thrown against the cart, "I'm Mackupine," says the porcupine man, "and I'm not funny,"

He pulls two quills off his back and stabs them into Freddy's eyes, a surge of electricity flying from his four fingered light brown gloves through the quills and into Freddy's screaming face.

"Uh...Mack," says the Opossum, "that wasn't in the script."

"Don't care," hisses Mackupine his teeth like daggers and eyes glowing red, his voice a nightmare to hear, "I am a demon designed to torment the souls of the damned, regardless of their source, this souls demands to be tortured!"

Far away *really this is a MASSIVE golf course*, in the golf clubhouse *surprisingly the building is NOT shaped like a golf club* Nina is sipping a tea while watching a tv showing Freddy being tortured, and then his limp twitching body being tossed into a golf club cab by Mackupine, tossed into the cart, and then driven through a hatch that opens in the ground to a fiery pit with violen music playing from within. It closes and an iris out appears on the screen with Lamb A' Belle coming out, "That's the show folks. Darling Devil Doll and Lamb A' Belle vs Freddy Krueger...oooh, wasn't that fun kiddies? Stay tuned, same Darling channel, same Darling adventures."


	5. Something on the Wing

A man reading the paper on an overnight trans-Atlantic flight notices movement from the corner of his eye, problem is this movement would be outside on the wing of the plane.

He sees it, in the deep darkness, something, something just out of sight in the shadows moving around frantically.

"Stewardess," says the man pointing, "There, there is something, on, the wing, of the plane."

As the stewardess looks out with him there is a flash of lightning and a flying saucer like spotlight revealing Nina the Darling Devil Doll doing a soft shoe routing on the wing of the plane. She waves at the people watching her, blows them a kiss, and leaps off the wing doing a little spin flying away into the clouds as the plane continues on its way.


	6. Behind the Scenes

In an inconspicious office Nina the Darling Devil Doll is sitting at a desk, pen in hand, thinking of ideas for a new script, as well as listing possible opponents for her fanfic adventures and possible approaches to them. As she is writing the city outside is strangely still, no signs of any vehicle movement, not even aerial as one would expect of such a large city. A creature flies by the window that is clearly not a bird, but rather a golden biomechanical snake with bat like wings and a stiff inhuman facisimile of a human woman's breasts and head.

There is a *knock* at the door as Nina writes.

"Come in," she says in her sweet high pitched voice.

In walks a red devil man in a business suit.

"Hmm," a Faustian Devil?

"No," says the devil, "it is I of course, Chango, in this land I am required to take on a form such as this, or else look like the humans condemned to here."

He strolls in, "Working on the next script...as it were." he states more than asks.

"You know," says Chango, "I have noticed something rather interesting you may want to know about. You see the author...excuse me, rather, the Rhuen of Rhulan, as you know has been posting transcripts of your, and our, latest escapades on the internet of reality D12. I took a look for curiosities sake, and noticed a few things. Well firstly the annoyance that some sites only have a few of the adventures due to either not allowing fanfiction works there or only fanfiction works, chopping up the events rather...shall we say, incoherently in some cases, especially with your jovial quikies."

He moves by the window looking out, "Also on one of these sites that has these things known as *tags* that ease the search function of said sites, I have noticed he;"

Nina glares at him, the darkness of her eyes swirling as though searching.

"Rather I mean the Rhuen of Rhulan, forgive me I mispoke," he smiles, "has tagged ALL of your adventures even the solo one where you went after that unfortunate soul body fleeing through that suburban Hell in an Icecream truck, with tags relating to a retro-nostalgia style video game known as Bendy and the Ink Machine. This made me rather curious. After all we ALL predate this game, I wandered, did it inspire our great mistress to switch the auth...Rhuen's focus to us more shall we say cartoony denizens of the depths, or somehow take us out of the toy chest as it were to play, then I looked into it...and saw something interesting."

He turns to Nina, "My dear, your current outfit and apperance is rather similar to that of a character in that game called Alice Angel. Your polymorphic nature and colorsheme fit the theme of ink transforming, and the similarity to cartoons of the era that game is set to. Yet I also recal you looking differently, much like myself, as a role player; I recall where is now white being grey, blue, or black, where is black being blue, red, or grey, your ears being pointed, your eyes being red, blue, or purple, your hair like tentacles, and well...so on and so on, I remember you not wearing a dress even at one point, instead as skin tight in apperance tights, with your limbs extended as pure nightmare fuel; hence your full title; save that is when in a more upscale location or in the presence of the great mistress as her..."

Chango guards his words as Nina has fallen still and silent facing him.

"Beloved princess of the Kingdom of Dolls"

He takes a step back, slowly, "So I am made to wander, if you changed your apperance as a regular for the appeal to this style of games, although a light grey would have still fit, and your eyes needn't be so...excuse me my aesthetics nature is talking there; so I am made to wander with the timing, if you did this on purpose."

"Yes," says Nina bluntly, turning back to her lists of franchises and script ideas.

Chango stands there uncertain, he had expected a bit more, after all Nina has never been one for so few words in a response especially one intended as an accusation...she might feel differently if she reads this like you did Chango, you fourth wall breaking bastard.


End file.
